Maketh Tua
}} Il Ministro Maketh Tua era una femmina umana nativa del pianeta Lothal e diplomata all'Accademia Imperiale di Lothal. In assenza del Moff Arihnda Pryce, il Governatore Imperiale di Lothal, Tua fu incaricata di sovrintendere le industrie imperiali su Lothal, affinché funzionassero al massimo. Ma a causa delle azioni di sabotaggio da parte di un gruppo di ribelli attivi sul pianeta, Lothal fu visitata dal Gran Moff Tarkin, il Governatore Imperiale dell'Orlo Esterno. Egli, dopo aver rimproverato aspramente il ministro Tua, l'agente Kallus e il Grande Inquisitore, e fatto giustiziare il comandante Cumberlayne Aresko e il sovraintendente Myles Grint per la loro incompetenza, prese il controllo lui stesso della situazione. Nonostante ciò, l'unico risultato che ottenne Tarkin fu la distruzione della sua nave ammiraglia, la Sovereign, e la morte dell'Inquisitore. Così Tarkin ordinò a Tua di localizzare i ribelli. Nonostante il raddoppio delle truppe, l'aumento dei controlli di sicurezza e l'aggiunta del coprifuoco, Tua non riuscì a localizzarli. per far fronte alla situazione l'Imperatore allora mandò su Lothal Darth Vader. Avendo fallito il Gran Moff Tarkin, Maketh fu convocata da Darth Vader il giorno successivo per espiare i suoi fallimenti. Temendo per la sua vita, Maketh riuscì a contattare una cellula ribelle e a organizzare una fuga da Lothal, in cambio di una lista dei simpatizzanti dei ribelli su Lothal e dei sistemi vicini, e le informazioni relative alla vera missione dell'Impero su Lothal. Vader, tuttavia, sospettava di ciò, e decise di usarla per uscire fuori i ribelli. Kallus programmò un droide per spiare il ministro, e poi personalmente l'accompagnò alla navetta che l'avrebbe portata alla sua riunione. Tuttavia, i ribelli attaccarono la navetta, e uno di loro ordinò a Tua di salire a bordo della nave, dicendole che l'avrebbero seguita. Mentre Tua entrava nella navetta, questa esplose, uccidendo il ministro. L'Impero accusò i ribelli per l'assassinio di Tua usando riprese che il droide spia fece durante l'attacco. La popolazione, essendo la trasmissione stata truccata contro di loro, i ribelli fuggirono da Lothal con un trasmettitore a bordo della loro nave, che portò Vader e due Star Destroyer ai ribelli e una cellula a loro affiliata. Biografia Vita iniziale Maketh Tua partì ben presto da Lothal, un pianeta arretrato situato nell'Orlo Esterno. Passò gran parte della sua giovinezza nelle varie accademie imperiali situate in diversi punti dell'Impero Galattico, governato dall'Imperatore Sheev Palpatine. Aderendo al programma educativo dell'Impero, la Lothaliana voleva riuscire a far uscire dall'anonimato il suo povero pianeta natale, portandolo su una via di maggiore prestigio. Durante gli anni dell'Accademia si mostrò essere una studentessa molto intelligente e veloce nell'apprendimento, riuscendo anche a superare gli esami di livello 5. Dopo essersi diplomata, si unì prontamente all'Impero Alla fine Maketh Tua iniziò a lavorare sotto il Governatore Arihnda Pryce, governatrice di Lothal per conto dell'Imperatore Palpatine. Come ministro, Tua lavorò duramente per far affiliare Lothal all'Impero. Uno delle prime opere fatte in qualità di ministro fu quella di costruire case, con fondi imperiali, a prezzo abbordabile, in modo tale da far crescere la popolazione di Lothal. Successivamente partecipò alla festa d'addio di Dhara Leonis, la quale era stata accettata all'Accademia Imperiale su Lothal. Durante la feste le due ebbero una conversazione. Spedizione di Distruttori ionici T-7 Durante il suo mandato da Ministro, Maketh viaggiò verso il pianeta Garel a bordo di una navetta per pendolari, accompagnato da Amda Wabo, un rappresentante del vicino pianeta di Ando, e da due droidi, C-3PO e R2-D2. Il suo compito era quello di recuperare dei Distruttori a ioni T-7, banditi dalla Senato Imperiale dopo i fatti di Lasan. A causa della sua ignoranza dell'Aqualish, la lingua di Wabo, Maketh aveva portato con se C-3PO per tradurre quello che lui diceva. Quando un altro passeggero, Ezra Bridger, e il suo droide iniziarono a far confusione all'interno della navetta, il pilota della navetta, RX-24, a causa di un altro passeggero, Kanan Jarrus, ordinò a tutti i droidi di recarsi nella parte posteriore della nave. Così rimasta senza droide di protocollo, Maketh non riuscì a capire ciò che le diceva il suo socio in affari. Fu così che Sabine Wren, fingendosi una "studentessa dell'Accademia Imperiale di livello 5", si propose di tradurre quello che diceva l'Aqualish. Essendo una ribelle, Wren utilizzò la sua conoscenza dell'Aqualish per capire da Wabo dove si trovassero i Distruttori e tradusse in modo appositamente errato a Maketh, dicendo che i distruttori si trovavano nella "Baia 17" All'arrivo di Tua e dei suoi soldati "Baia 17", Tua scoprì che Sabine aveva tradotto male le parole di Wabo e che i distruttori erano in realtà nella "Baia 7". Tua, Wabo e la loro scorta si diressero lì, ma furono fermati da Chopper. Riconoscendo il astromeccanico arancione della navetta, Tua presto si rese conto che era stata ingannata e ordinò a tutti i suoi uomini di dirigersi alla "Baia 7" più in fretta che potevano. Lì trovarono i ribelli che caricavano le armi sulla loro nave, lo Spettro. Dopo una sparatoria tra le due fazioni, i ribelli fuggirono sullo Spettro ''coi T-7. Dopo questo fatto, Maketh contattò Kallus, il quale confermò che erano gli stessi ribelli coi quali si era imbattuto non molto tempo prima su Kessel. Il Giorno dell'Impero Il ministro Tua era presente alla parata per il quindicesimo anniversario del Giorno dell'Impero, dove sostituì il Governatore Pryce, la quale era stata chiamata su Coruscant per festeggiare con l'Imperatore in persona. A fianco a lei sul palco vi era il comandante Aresko, il quale si dichiarò felice per essere stato scelto dal Governatore Pryce per organizzare questo "spettacolo". A causa di questo termine, fu sgridato da Tua. Subito dopo, il ministro si rivolse alla folla e presentò i cittadini il nuovo modello di caccia TIE, prodotto nei cantieri navali di Lothal, annunciando che per il viaggio inaugurale sarebbe stato pilotato dal Barone Valen Rudor, il miglior pilota Lothaliano. Mentre parlava, il caccia TIE fu fatto esplodere dai ribelli, facendo anche crollare il palco su cui stava Tua. Dopo essersi rialzata con l'aiuto di un soldato, Tua ordinò che i responsabili fossero catturati e puniti. L'agente Kallus la rassicurò che ciò sarebbe stato eseguito, ma che la priorità era la cattura del Rodiano Tseebo, il quale era fuggito con numerosi segreti imperiali. Purtroppo per gli imperiali, sia i ribellli che Tseebo riuscirono a fuggire dal pianeta. La trappola Tua fece una trasmissione su Lothal, dove etichettò i ribelli insorti, ma subito la sua trasmissione fu disturbata dal senatore in esilio Gall Trayvis, il quale comunicò ai ribelli di Lothal di incontrarsi con lui. In realtà, Trayvis era segretamente un agente imperiale con il compito mettere allo scoperto i dissidenti dell'Impero ed eliminarli simulando "incidenti". Tua poi incontrò l'agente Kallus, domandando se la trappola escogitata per i ribelli avrebbe funzionato. Poi lei cercò di sottolineare il desiderio dell'Inquisitore di vedere i Jedi catturati. Kallus dichiarò che l'inquisitore era troppo concentrato sulla cattura dei Jedi e che se si fossero concentrati sulla cattura di tutto il gruppo dei ribelli, essi riuscirebbero anche a catturare il Jedi. Quando i ribelli arrivarono per incontrare Trayvis, Kallus e i suoi assaltatori li circondarono. Tua entrò nell'edificio poco dopo, notando subito che Zeb e Sabine erano assenti. I due ribelli presto fecero cadere dal soffitto bombe fumogene, creando abbastanza confusione per permettere ai ribelli di fuggire con Trayvis. Tua si nascose sotto una scrivania durante la confusione creatasi dai fumogeni. Quando il fumo si era diradato, iniziò ad urlare a Kallus di inseguire i ribelli. Ma ancora una volta, i ribelli riuscirono a sfuggire a loro dopo aver scoperto il doppio gioco di Trayvis. L'Arrivo del Governatore Tarkin Dopo l'ultimo fallimentare tentativo di fermare la cellula ribelle, il Governatore Tarkin giunse su Lothal per prendere il controllo della situazione. Tua accolse personalmente l'arrivo del Governatore nell'hangar, e nervosamente espresse il suo piacere e la sua sorpresa per la sua visita su Lothal. Tarkin ammonì subito il ministro, rinfacciandole di non stare adempiendo al suo compito, ovvero quello di proteggere le industrie e gli interessi imperiali su pianeta, e di aver permesso ai ribelli di fiorire sotto il suo naso. Tua, a causa dell'evidente verità messa in luce da Tarkin, tossì imbarazzata. Oltre a lei, Tarkin rimproverò aspramente anche l'agente Kallus e l'Inquisitore, entrambi presenti per accogliere il Governatore. Qualche momento più tardi, lei, Kallus e l'Inquisitore furono convocato presso l'ufficio di Tarkin. I tre si trovarono sull'attenti dietro di lui quando il comandante Aresko e il supervisore Grint si presentarono anch'essi nell'ufficio. Tarkin interrogò i due sui loro metodi inefficaci e sulla mancanza di risultati, arrivando a ipotizzare che loro fallimenti avrebbero potuto far nascere la speranza nel popolo e minando così la sicurezza di tutto l'Impero. Tarkin così fece giustiziare i due e si servì della loro esecuzione come monito per il ministro e gli altri. Nonostante Kallus non si scompose troppo a quella vista, Tua fu assolutamente inorridita dall'uccisione di Aresko e Grint, i quali, anche se incompetenti, erano membri leali dell'Impero, e per questo riuscì appena a sopprimere un grido di orrore. L'assedio di Lothal Tua esaurì ogni risorsa per localizzare i ribelli, senza mai aver successo, nonostante fosse arrivata anche a raddoppiare le pattuglie, creare posti di blocco e a imporre il coprifuoco. Dopo il suo arrivo su Lothal, Darth Vader cercò di utilizzare il ministro come esca per far incriminare i ribelli. Dopo aver espresso all'agente Kallus la sua frustrazione per la mancanza di alternative per localizzare i ribelli, Darth Vader entrò nel suo ufficio rimproverandola per la sua mancanza di immaginazione. Tua ribatte affermando che a lei e all'agente Kallus venivano richiesti dei miracoli. Vader i suoi piani più brutali per raggiungere il loro obbiettivo, ma Tua si rifiutò di partecipare affermando di essere un semplice funzionario pubblico. Vader allora la informò che il Governatore Tarkin l'avrebbe attesa il giorno successivo per ascoltare le sue spiegazioni riguardo i suoi continui fallimenti, lasciando intendere così che sarebbe stata giustiziata. Kallus sarcasticamente le disse che lui e Vader avrebbero gestito tutto durante la sua assenza. Tua apparentemente scoprì le vere intenzioni dell'Imperatore per Lothal e ciò infine le fece capire che il suo amato Impero non era il governo perfetto e benevolo che aveva sinceramente creduto che fosse. Ora inorridita dalle intenzioni di Vader e di Tarkin e temendo per la sua vita, decise di disertare dall'Impero. Lei cercò l'aiuto dal Vecchio Jho, che la misse in contatto con i ribelli. In cambio di una fuga sicura da Lothal, Tua offrì informazioni imperiali segrete, incluso un elenco di simpatizzanti dei ribelli su Lothal, e in altri sistemi vicini, con potenti alleati in Senato. Di fronte all'iniziale scetticismo e ostilità da parte della maggior parte dei ribelli, Ezra Bridger percepì la sua sincerità e convinse gli altri ad aiutarla. Sfortunatamente per Maketh, Vader l'aveva minacciato sapendo che avrebbe tentato di disertare. Mentre cercava di intrufolarsi di nascosto fuori dal palazzo imperiale, Kallus la seguì e si propose come sua scorta fino alla navetta che l'avrebbe portata da Tarkin. Così Kanan Jarrus si era travestito da comandante assaltatore, per controllare meglio la situazione da vicino, ma fu catturato dall'agente Kallus. La loro copertura fu scoperta, Tua fuggì verso la navetta, che a sua insaputa, era stato modificata per esplodere appena fosse entrata. Così Maketh Tua morì nell'esplosione, e l'Impero accusò i ribelli per la sua morte. Eredità A seguito del suo assassinio, l'Impero utilizzò il filmato dell'attacco registrato da un droide spia per incriminare i ribelli come i suoi assassini, mettendo i cittadini di Lothal contro di loro. Poco dopo, il giornalista Alton Kastle raccontò la storia falsificata della sua morte sul HoloNet News. I ribelli fuggirono a bordo di una navetta imperiale da Lothal, che è era stato segretamente dotato di un ricetrasmettitore, portando Darth Vader e due Star Destroyer a localizzare una cellula ribelle. Personalità e caratteristiche Tua potrebbe essere descritta come prodotto della propaganda imperiale: credeva fermamente nell'Impero e che le intenzioni imperiali erano nell'interesse del popolo. Dopo aver studiato all'estero in mondi più cosmopoliti rispetto al nativo Lothal, Tua si considerava al di sopra del popolo di un "mondo dell'Orlo Esterno a malapena civile". Le piaceva la conversazione raffinata con colleghi intellettuali, e ne risentì quando ebbe a che fare con tipi poco raccomandabili, come il comandante Cumberlayne Aresko, nel corso dei suoi doveri di funzionario pubblico imperiale. Il ministro Tua fu un leale servitore dell'Impero e frequentò con successo l'Accademia Imperiale. Seguì la volontà dell'Imperatore Palpatine, che l'ha portata in contatto con l'agente Kallus e l'ha fatta diventare un nemico dei ribelli di Lothal. A differenza di altri Imperiali, servì l'Impero veramente convinta delle sue idee e del desiderio di diffondere la legge e l'ordine, a discapito anche delle proprie ambizioni personali: ciò la distingueva dagli altri imperiali, come l'agente Kallus, il Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, e l'Inquisitore. A differenza dei suoi colleghi imperiali, Tua non era noto per usare la sua posizione di ministro per sfogare pulsioni sadiche o anche adulatrici, ma era comunque un leader incapace. A differenza degli altri leader imperiali, Tua apparve prendersi cura veramente del popolo e utilizzò la sua posizione per costruire abitazioni finanziate dal governo. Tua durante il Giorno dell'Impero per rinnovare il sostegno del popolo all'Impero, mostrando le creazioni dei cantieri navali di Lothal e rassicurandoli riguardo all'importanza di Lothal all'interno dell'Impero. Nonostante spesso si mostrava fredda e autoritaria, Maketh sapeva essere molto cordiale, come ad esempio con Sabine Wren, mentre si fingeva una "studentessa dell'Accademia Imperiale di livello 5". Tuttavia era disposta ad infrangere la legge pur di aiutare l'Impero, come accadde coi Disgregatori Ionici T-7, che Tua voleva recuperare per conto dell'Impero, nonostante sapesse che erano stati banditi dal Senato Imperiale. Tua era inoltre abbastanza egocentrica e di pessimo temperamento. Tuttavia Maketh mostrava raramente segnali di debolezza, anche con la presenza intimidatoria dell'Inquisitore. La sua sicurezza venne meno solo quando il Governatore Tarkin la rimproverò per i suoi insuccessi e mise in discussione il suo ruolo all'interno del'Impero. Maketh fu veramente inorridita per l'esecuzione del comandante Aresko e del supervisore Grint. Tua rivelò veramente se stessa quando i suoi superiori distrussero la sua fede nell'Impero: prima con l'esecuzione di Aresko e Grint, poi quando le fu ordinato di impiegare tattiche brutali contro il suo stesso popolo. La scoperta poi dei veri piani dell'Imperatore per Lothal, la convinse definitivamente a schierarsi dalla parte dei ribelli. Dietro le quinte Maketh Tua fu creata per la serie animata Star Wars Rebels, in cui viene doppiata da Kath Soucie. Maketh fa la sua prima comparsa in ''Droids in Distress, il primo episodio della prima stagione. Idee abbandonate Nello schema della storia di Fighter Flight ''Tua doveva essere al posto di Yogar Lyste, ma alla fine si scelse quest'ultimo per la prima bozza del copione. Nello schema iniziale di Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal, il Governatore Pryce sarebbe dovuta morire nell'esplosione, permettendo poi al ministro Tua di ricoprire il ruolo di Governatore. Comparse *HoloNet News Special Report: Empire Ensures New Affordable Housing on Lothal'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Droids in Distress'' libro * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personale militare Imperiale Categoria:Figure di governo Categoria:Disertori imperiali